Wavelength conversion light emitting devices, which obtain white light by combining an excitation light source (blue light or near-ultraviolet Light Emitting Diode (LED) with a fluorescent material layer, are known. Such excitation light is emitted also from a side face of a light emitting layer. To suppress variation in color, it is desirable that excitation light emitted from the side face of the light emitting layer also travels through the fluorescent material layer.